ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Manipulator
Odd thing I noticed I noticed that sometimes when this NM spawns it will be moving in a cloackwise direction until it reaches one of the doors to the upper floors, at which point it will turn around and switch to walking anticlockwise.--Lacas 21:48, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials * SOLO --ALERT-- Soloed easy with Th79 sub Dnc37 was no problem but took time i stole 3 times(well failed twicw ) 75~80 BST/ (Whatever). CC or 76+ Any pet will do! Zeta might be required. NPC helps. - Odomitria This NM is a joke...soloed it as a 70NIN/31DNC...he aggroed me and so I decided to fight him. He had HORRIBLE accuracy and his TP moves did very little damage. I just kept Drain Samba up, a few cures here and there and that was it. It took a while as his defense is very high, but all in all, a very easy fight. Also, he resisted every Ninjutsu enfeeble even with my Ninjutsu capped making me think he is HIGHLY resistant to enfeebles. this thing has increadibly low accuracy... i soloed it as a ranger to 60% bloody bolts proc every hit but only drain like 15. wasn't able to sleep it. Soloed this as 75THF and got 28exp making it lvl 60. --Ash 00:34, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Killable easily by any DD with /nin. Extremely easy for any 75 Ninja or Thief or War. (Or alike) Within around 5-10 Minutes. In a recent duo attempt by a 75 War/Nin and 73 Nin with good evasion gear, this NM was very accurate and exceptional evasion gear would be necessary to solo Easily soloed by a THF 75. Monster had very low accuracy but very damaging tp moves that ignored shadows. Soloable by 75 SMN. Soloable by 75 Dnc/Nin (very easy)just takes time. Soloable by BST/WHM 75 : 2H on pet ( 1 CC ) + Erase x3 + Reward x4 + Sic 300% x 3 + Rampage x5 :) Duo'd 75 SAM/THF and 75 RDM/BLM. Attacks fast. Still took 8 mins to defeat. Seemed to have low ACC, but high DEF. Very Easily Soloable by a 75 PLD/DNC, didn't use any mp at all, and weaponskilled constantly with just an occational waltz for healing. Easily Soloable by a 75 PLD/DNC. I kept drain samba II up, cured myself with waltz occasionally, and used MP for Reprisal. The fight took about 15 minutes, as it has high HP and defense. --Shiresan 20:00, July 21, 2010 (UTC) 30/08/08 Solo SAM/NIN with some difficulty. Very variable WS damage. NM dealing hits for about 60-90 with 20% damage reduction and approx. 300 DEF. NM's accuracy was pretty decent. 21/11/08 Darkvision/Seraph Solo'd as SMN75/WHM36, wearing YinYang Robe Carby's mitts AF legs and feet evoker's ring, Kiting with Carbuncle between the 2 balconies which gave plenty time to re-summon carby, took about 20 mins, did not melee to avoid AoE attacks, resummomed Carby about 12-15 times, Easy fight but long, finnished with full health and MP Soloed as a MNK75/DNC37 with eva gear, wasn't too difficult to defeat but took around 12 minutes. Gave 60 exp.--Lacas 19:42, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Run out of MP and eventually died at 10%hp remaining as lvl 75 DRG/WHM (with Iron Ram Lance, and Saurian Helm) - could be easly soloed with any form of mp-recovery, or more evasion gear. --Awangarda 03:58, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Soloed as a 75 taru DRG/BLU. Used 2-hour in the middle of the fight. Ended with exactly 0/185 mp. Had been using meat, but it wore midway through the fight. Not an easy fight if unprepared, but any form of refresh would have made it much easier. Drjohn 05:26, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Can be defeated by 2 level 70 SMN using Ramuh and Carby kiting. (Drakar & Ribcage/Bahamut). Duo'ed by a 75 mnk/nin and a 66 blm/whm. Long fight. Almost killed me. Had to 2 hour it. I had 130 hp at the end and blm had no MP. ---- Avender, Asura. Feb, 15 2009. Solo'd by RDM70/BLU33. Long fight. Didn't Convert but almost needed it at the end. --Flying Chair 18:02, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Resistant to sleep, or immune to dark-based sleep? THF earlier said they couldn't sleep with Sleep bolts, and I just aggro'd as a 75BLM/37RDM with 8/8 Enfeebling merits, HQ staves, decent enfeebling gear, and resisted normal Sleep I and Sleepga II, as well as an Elemental Sealed Sleep II. Possibly a BLU or WHM with a light-based sleep could help shed some light? Or some more Dark Sleep testing? Oshikorosu 18:40, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Edit: Forgot to sign! Oshikorosu 18:40, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Soloed by 75 rdm/nin so that I could get access to the Prelate door w/o him agroing. he never hit me for over 10 damage, and I didnt bother with shadows.I barely paid attention, I even had time to go to the kitchen to make a couple snacks lol. his accuracy depends on what job you fight him on, he has neither high or low acc. hes average. --Asagii53 16:55, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Easy solo with 75 SAM/DNC. Long fight. I was only doing 70-80 damage using soboro. His attack delay goes up when he uses the tp move gravity field. One of his blitz moves increases his attack speed but its hardly a problem because of his horrible attack speed. -dreamxdream Easy albeit somewhat long solo as 75 DRG/BLU equipped with an Ethereal Earring for mp. Super Jumped when I got in trouble, didn't use 2hr. --Surrealeus, Odin. Jan 30 2010. Soloed as a 75DRG/RDM. Just basic gear; I actually aggroed it and was scared I was gonna die, but I managed to kill it. No tonberry aggros, so that was luck. Used four melon drinks to keep MP up for all of the cures necessary. - Kyriushu May 1, 2010 Easy solo as SMN90/RDM45. Sent in just 1 Garuda, Predator Claws for 1000-1500 and Wind Blade (@5/5) for 450-500. Garuda took the hits well, and was only at ~60% HP at the end of the fight. I hasted at the beginning to speed it up, took around 7 minutes. Got Shield, Mercury, and 6000gil with "Treasure Hound" Tablet Buff. InfamousDS 18:55, June 11, 2011 (UTC) NM's low accuracy + High Evasion skill = extremely easy solo. - Alamah, Bahamut Server. Jan 21 2012.